Danger Down Under
by Jewelbox1322
Summary: A lovely trip to Australia turns into a nightmare for Bridger and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Danger Down Under**

**Authors Note: I am a fan of the first season of SeaQuest DSV. In this story, I treat Nathan and Kristin as being married and having adopted Lucas. My first story, "**_**Seeking Revenge," **_**also followed that family background,**__**but you don't have to read that one in order to follow this story (though I hope you still do…and review).**

**As always, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE read and review. I'm trying to become a better writer and your feedback helps immensely. Plus, it keeps me motivated to keep going if I know people are reading. **

**Disclaimer: I did not create the SeaQuest DSV series nor do I own its characters. They are the product of Rockne S. O'Bannon. I am obsessed with these characters and feel like there was more that could have been done after the first season. I write fanfiction purely for fun and not for profit. **

**Chapter 1**

Kristin Westphalen looked at the shore from the comfort of their Cairns beach house rental. The scenery put her mind at ease and she was relaxed as she sipped her tea and watched the sun beginning to set on the horizon. She had too many thoughts running through her mind. The last two weeks had been heavenly. They had visited Sydney, Melbourne and even gone to a winery in Adelaide while Lucas learned to scuba dive. They were now on day 16 of their 3-week Australian vacation and they had just gone diving in the Great Barrier Reef that morning. It was everything they'd dreamed it would be and more but their trip was soon coming to an end. A sound came from the porch door.

"Hey there, gorgeous. What are you up to?" Nathan Bridger walked in the front door and watched the scene before him. Kristin was wearing a white sundress and was wrapped comfortably in a light brown blanket curled up on the blue couch in the living room staring out the window, the sunrays hitting her face at just the right spots to highlight her hair and her eyes.

"Oh, I just thought I'd have a look at this beautiful view out here." She looked at him and smiled. She put down her cup of tea.

"My thoughts exactly. I could stare at this for hours." He sat down next to her, looking at her the entire time. "Oh, wait…you meant the sunset. Yeah, I suppose that's pretty, too." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, Nathan…you're incorrigible." She slapped his arm playfully.

"What? I can't help it when I see you looking so beautiful here all by yourself." He smiled coyly and leaned in for a passionate kiss. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed a heavy sigh. He tightened his arm around her.

"Everything alright?" Nathan asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, of course." She replied hesitantly.

"Come on, sweetheart. What's the matter?" Nathan wasn't buying it for a second.

"It's nothing." She paused, thinking. "Well, it's just that I was just hoping these last few days of our holiday wouldn't end."

Nathan smiled. "I know. I feel the same way. This has been some adventure. Believe me, I am not ready to go back to SeaQuest just yet. We still have a few more days here. Let's make the most of it."

"You're right. Where's Lucas?"

"Well, I think we have a little while before Lucas comes back. He's hanging out with those kids he met the other day. He said they'd be at the Internet Café in the market square and that he'd be home by 7."

"Nathan, that's nearly 45 minutes from now…you told him he could stay there?"

"Give him a break, he needs to hang out with other teens his age. We've been around him nonstop for the past 2 weeks! Besides, I couldn't help myself. I was hoping we could get a few moments alone. He'll be fine. The market is just a few blocks away. And we're all alone in this big house. I believe we talked about making the most of these last few days…what do you say?" He raised his eyebrow seductively at her and began kissing her right cheek, slowly kissing his way to her waiting lips, which curled into a smile.

"Let's move this to our room just in case Lucas decides he's coming home early, for once."

"Absolutely, my love." He leaned over to pick her up by her back and legs. She wrapped her arms around him over his shoulders to give him better leverage and he gently lifted her up, making sure not to keep his lips away from her too long as he made his way to their room and gently laid her on the bed.

About an hour later, Nathan and Kristin were showered and getting ready for dinner. Lucas walked in the front door.

"Mom, Dad! I'm back! Sorry I'm a little late."

Nathan walked into the living room dressed in a jacket and tie to greet his son while Kristin kept getting ready.

"That's okay, Kiddo. Hope you had fun with your friends." He embraced his son in a hug.

"Yeah, they're great! We have so much in common. I think it's sometimes hard to understand their accent, though."

"Ha! Yeah, it's hard to realize sometimes that they are speaking English, isn't it? Well, we can talk about this over dinner. Why don't you quickly take a shower and get dressed up. We're going to that fancy seafood restaurant near the Laguna."

He raised his eyebrows. "Actually, Sam is having a party at his parent's beach house tonight and everyone's invited to sleepover to watch movies and play video games. His parents will be there so there's obviously no funny business. I love you guys but it would be nice to have a night on my own…plus you two could have the house all to yourselves. Can I go? Please? I'd be back in time for brunch tomorrow." He smiled convincingly.

Nathan let out a slight giggle. "I remember Sam. He seemed like a nice enough kid." He paused and let out a sigh. "Fine…only cause it means your mom and I get some alone time and only if you promise to behave. Let me bring it up when she comes in. You know how she gets."

Lucas smiled. "Fair enough. Thanks, Dad."

"Lucas, is that you?" Kristin walked out wearing a knee length strapless teal dress.

"Hey mom, you look great!" He nudged Nathan with his elbow.

"Well, thank you, Sweetheart. So…you getting ready to join us?"

Nathan cut in. "Actually, Lucas was thoughtful enough to suggest that you and I could have a nice, romantic dinner alone. Isn't that right, son?"

"Yeah, I think you two deserve some time alone…besides, I'm not really in the mood for lobster."

"Well, that certainly is considerate of you, but what are you going to do while we're away?"

"Oh, Lucas…isn't tonight that sleepover party at Sam's place? Kristin, I am so sorry I completely forgot to mention that to you." Nathan winked at Lucas.

Lucas was a little shocked at his dad's way of brining up the conversation. "Um…yeah, it's a huge deal. They live just down the road on the beach and his parents will be there. They're ordering pizza and rented a few movies and games for us. It's a nice house and they're really friendly."

"I don't know, Lucas. We are on a family vacation in a foreign country."

"Kristin, I don't see why Lucas can't enjoy a night with his new friends. Besides, it'd be nice for us to have a night off, don't you think?"

Kristin hesitated, but eventually caved. "All right. But please behave yourself and I don't want you pigging out on junk food. We may be on vacation, but it's not an excuse to go overboard, young man."

"I won't, mom. Thank you so much!" He hugged both of them.

"Oh, and here's the address, just in case. And Sam's phone number and the number for the beach house."

He handed them a slip of paper, which Nathan put in his pocket.

"Thanks, Kiddo. Now why don't you grab a bag of clothes, take a quick shower and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes. We'll drop you off on our cab ride."

"Awesome! I'll be right back!" Lucas quickly got ready and the three went off in a cab. They pulled up in front of Sam's house where a few other kids and Sam's parents were already there. The three got out to drop off Lucas while the cab waited. A woman about Kristin's age which short blond hair and light blue eyes walked over.

"Hello, Mr. Bridger. My name is Eleanor, I am Sam's mother. Sam's told us all about Lucas and we are thrilled to have him over at our house. I assure you these are good kids. If it's any consolation, I am a high school teacher and my husband, Ronald, is an engineer. We'll watch over them." She said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you. Please call me Nathan and this is my wife, Kristin."

"How do you do?" Kristin said with a smile. Nathan continued.

"I don't doubt for a second that you will all have fun…if Lucas gives you any trouble, please don't hesitate to give me a call."

He wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Eleanor.

"Oh, it's no worries. We're used to throwing parties at out place. The more the merrier. We'll be sure these boys get some rest and are up and ready in the morning."

"Sounds great. Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Kiddo. Have fun. We have our phones if you need anything."

"Alright, Dad. Thanks to both of you. Have fun at dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave both of them a hug and then walked to the house with Eleanor and met up with his friends.

Nathan and Kristin hopped back in the cab and asked to be taken to the restaurant. A few minutes later, Nathan helped Kristin out and held the door tothe fancy seafood restaurant as she walked in.

Little did they notice that a dark figure was watching from a car on the other side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John Milton sat in the driver's seat in a car parked on the other side of the street. He whispered in a thick Australian accent into his phone.

"I've got sight of Bridger and the woman going in for dinner. The boy isn't with them."

A muffled voice came from the other end. _"Make sure you know where they are at all times. The boy won't get in the way. I'll meet you there. Make sure the men are ready." _

"Right. I wonder what this guy's beef is with Bridger."

"_We're not getting paid to wonder, John. Let's just do our job. There's a lot of money on this one. Don't mess it up."_

"I know, I know. I'm on it. Just get over here quickly."

He hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"You guys ready?"

"_Just give us the signal and we're good to go."_

**Inside the restaurant…**

Nathan and Kristin sat in a cozy booth having a candlelit dinner near the window overlooking the marina.

"This is nice." Kristin smiled as she sipped her wine.

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad Lucas met these kids here. It's giving us a chance to have a romantic night."

"Yes, they did seem like a nice and friendly couple and it's very sweet of them to have those boys over. Lucas must be thrilled. This has to be one of the best vacations we've had."

"Well, it's not over yet. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm happy doing anything. Lucas mentioned he wanted to go see some crocodiles and there's a nice riverboat tour through the rainforest."

"Well, that sounds good. I'm sure we can make that happen. Now, why don't we try and enjoy tonight. Let's relax, enjoy our dinner, stay out late. I saw a nice bar next door. And there's always the casino."

"Mmmm, and if you play your cards right, Bridger, you might get lucky tonight…and I don't mean at poker." She smiled and giggled. Nathan's eyebrows rose curiously and raised his glass towards her.

"Well, I can see that we have a long night ahead of us." He responded and they laughed, oblivious that those words were truer than they could have imagined as they unknowingly sipped from their wine.

At that moment, his PAL unit chirped. Nathan looked at Kristin, visibly upset at being interrupted. She smiled back at him.

"Go on, maybe they just want to check in."

"Or maybe they just want to be a pain in my side."

Nathan reached into his pocket and pressed the button on his PAL.

"Bridger here."

Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Ford was on the other line.

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I thought it important to notify you that we have received and emergency broadcast from the New Ausland Confederation. We are on our way responding to the call. We haven't been given that much information from the UEO, but we suspect you, Dr. Westphalen and Lucas are in danger."

Kristin and Nathan both looked concerned at each other.

"What's going on, Commander?"

"Well, sir, it seems our old friend, Mr. Frank Cobb, has gotten free from his prison and has been up to something. They found some evidence in his cell linking him to a known militant group in Cairns. They're plotting some sort of takeover. They haven't been able to track them down and they're asking SeaQuest to help. They believe he may be hiding somewhere in the Great Barrier Reef."

"And how are Kristin, Lucas, and I involved in all of this?"

"It's not certain, but it is believed old Cobb didn't take too kindly to losing his mining fortune at Broken Ridge. He seems keen on revenge, sir. We have been advised to dock at Cairns and pick you up."

"Alright, Jonathan. Kristin, Lucas and I will meet you at the pier in the morning."

"Sir, we'll be there at 0900."

"Right. Bridger out."

He shut off his PAL and looked at Kristin.

"Well, so much for the rest of our trip."

Kristin looked a bit scared, but mostly disappointed.

"I suppose it's better to be safe. Should we call Eleanor and let them know we need Lucas to be home earlier than expected?"

"I hate to interrupt them while they're having fun. Poor kid doesn't need to worry about this just yet. We'll just call them in the morning and then rendezvous with the SeaQuest."

Kristin let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding. Nathan tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this in the morning. For now, let's just relax, enjoy the rest of our dinner and go home."

Kristin smiled at his attempt to make things better. They finished their meal and got ready to walk out. Nathan held the door for her.

"I suppose we should call a cab."

He looked out and saw one at the corner of the street.

"There's one there." He flagged down the driver, who pulled up right next to them. He helped her get inside and followed her in. He motioned to the driver.

"Eastside Villas, please."

"Sure thing."

They drove off in the cab.

John Milton saw the scene. It was all going to plan. He dialed his phone.

"They're on their way, sir. Just left the restaurant."

"_Good. I suppose it won't be much longer then."_

"No, sir. I'm right behind them."

Milton drove behind the cab, making sure to keep his distance.

**Meanwhile in the cab…**

Nathan was holding Kristin's hand on the ride back to their villa.

"You all right?"

"Yes…I just…well, I have this frightening feeling. I had it before when we were walking in the market this morning…and then when we were scuba diving. It was as if someone was watching us, following us. I thought I felt someone's hand on my leg when we were diving in the reef but when I looked back I couldn't see anyone. I thought maybe a fish just got too close."

"Is that why you were so upset earlier today?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think it was merited. I thought maybe I was just imagining things."

"Well, I don't think you're going crazy. Given what Ford told us, it is a possibility…and you say you're feeling this again right now?"

She nodded, a small tear escaping her eye. Nathan nudged himself closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get a good night's sleep and in the morning we'll be on the SeaQuest and back on our way home."

She smiled, uncertainly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I can't wait."

Nathan took a look outside the window and noticed they were headed a different direction.

"Excuse me, driver. I believe the Eastside Villas are on the coast down the other direction."

"Nah, sir…I know a shortcut. Just sit back and relax." With that, the window in between the driver and the back closed shut. Suddenly, grey smoke appeared through the air vents.

"Kristin, get the windows down." They both tried lowering the windows, but they were locked. The air began to get heavy and they started to have trouble breathing and were both coughing.

"Nathan, I can't see or breathe well."

"I know, Kristin…someone's drugged us. Hang on, sweetheart."

Moments later, they were both knocked unconscious by the drug. The driver stole a glance behind him and smiled as he kept driving them towards his assigned destination. This was too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

John Milton pulled up behind the makeshift taxi as they pulled up to their assigned location at the port. It was a dark night and the port was relatively empty. They drove down a long alleyway toward the pier, isolated from the rest of the area. A large sub poked out of the water with a small bridge connecting it to the main dock. A few other men were standing by around the dock, while some men stood near the back of a limousine. The taxi pulled over next to them and the driver walked out over to the limo. He addressed one of the men.

"You tell your boss I've got what he's asked for. Where's the money?"

The window at the back of the limo lowered, revealing a dark figure.

"Not so fast, Mr. Duncan. How do I know you got the right…merchandise?"

"You wanted Nathan Bridger, right? I even got you his woman."

"Yes…but what about the boy?"

"They didn't have the boy with them. Your associate told me he would not get in the way this evening."

"Well, I don't believe I should have to pay you full price if the boy's not included."

"The hell you ain't. You said you wanted Nathan Bridger. I got you Nathan Bridger. Now pay up."

Frank Cobb took a look at one of his men and nodded.

"You heard him, boys, give the man what he's asked for."

The limo window slowly raised shut. Jeremy Duncan then looked at the man Cobb referred to, Jasper Kershing, and gave him a threatening look. The guard then looked two of the other men and nodded. All three withdrew their guns at the same time and aimed them straight at Duncan, firing on the spot and until he fell into a lifeless heap on the ground. Two of them men picked up his dead body and carried it over to the pier's edge. They tied a nearby brick to his feet and flung it over the side of the pier, into to dark, deep ocean.. The limo door slowly opened and Cobb walked over to the taxi. John Milton walked out of his car and met him there.

"I see you've taken care of Duncan."

"All part of the plan, John. I never trusted him. He rubbed me the wrong way. Besides…one less mouth to feed once we hand them over." Cobb said with an unremorseful smile. He continued. "Come on, let's see to our guests, shall we?"

He opened the back door of the taxi, revealing a thick cloud of smoke that dissipated until they saw Nathan and Kristin passed out on top of each other.

"Are they alive?" Cobb asked, considering the amount of gas that was in the back.

Milton reached inside the cab and took their pulses.

"They're alive. Just really out of it right now."

"Good. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, let's show them to their quarters onboard then. We can't keep our friends at the depot waiting." With that he walked away and boarded the _Stalwart_ submarine vessel.

"Right, sir." He looked at a group of the men standing nearby. "Jasper, you heard Cobb, I need you and your men to take these two onboard to their cell."

Kershing and his men reached in and carried an unconscious Nathan and Kristin inside the sub. They were laid down propped against the wall inside a cell room outfitted with a small bed and bathroom. Milton spoke up as he watched the scene.

"Make sure they can't escape."

One of the men pulled out a long chain with a shackle at the end and fastened it to one of Nathan's legs. Another did the same with Kristin's leg. The chains were long enough to traverse the entire room and bathroom and they fastened the other end of the chains to a bar on the wall. Kershing grabbed another pair of handcuffs and cuffed their hands behind their backs. Before leaving, he grabbed Nathan's PAL unit and both of their phones. They left the door open, knowing there was no chance of escape as they walked to another room down the corridor, where Cobb was waiting for them around a large table. He spoke up.

"Are we ready to go?"

Milton and Kershing both nodded. Milton spoke up.

"Sir, the cargo is loaded and we are ready to head out."

"Excellent. Let's be on our way."

Milton nodded at a group of men who nodded back and went to the cockpit. They were soon on their way down into the ocean. Cobb and the rest of the men stayed behind.

**Meanwhile in the cell room…**

Nathan woke up with a massive headache. He tried to move, but realized he couldn't move his hands since they were cuffed behind his back. He looked over and saw that Kristin was next to him. At least she's breathing, he thought.

"Kris" He whispered to her, unsure of who was listening in. He scooted closer to her until his shoulder was touching hers. "Kristin!" He whispered again as he nudged her shoulder. She moaned as she came to, her face visibly showing pain. She stopped her movements as she awoke fully enough to remember what was happening.

"Nathan, what's going on…where are we?" She looked frightened.

"I don't know, sweetheart. We're definitely on a submarine. I can feel it move. Are you okay?"

"I think so. I'm just tired. Perhaps it was some sort of nitrogen mix in the air. I'm not quite sure. The last thing I remember is trying to open the window in the taxi. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I suppose I'm feeling and remembering the same thing. This shackle on our leg makes me think whoever has got us wants us to be able to move around and get comfortable. There's a bed over there and from what I can tell, a bathroom. Maybe there's a mini bar we can hit up while we wait for room service."

She sighed, frustrated at the situation, but trying to appreciating his attempt to lighten the mood as best as he could.

"Nathan, this is no time for joking."

"Well, given the circumstances, my guess is our friend, Cobb, seems to have gotten to us first."

"You'd be correct, Captain."

A voice came from the door as Frank Cobb stood with his men.

"Well, Cobb. Long time no see."

"Oh, Mr. Bridger, the pleasure is all mine, believe me. Call me Frank. Hello, Mrs. Bridger." He nodded at Kristin, with an evil grin she did not appreciate.

"I'm sure you must be exhausted after your little…journey. The effects of the gas are harmless, just a little something to help you relax while we got your accommodations ready."

"Forgive me for not thanking you for your hospitality."

"Oh come on, Bridger. Surely my countrymen have been showing you a good time. From what I gather, you and your family have had a lovely stay in Australia."

At that moment, Kershing pulled out a remote and aimed it at a vidscreen on the wall. Various images of Nathan, Kristin, and Lucas on their vacation appeared on the screen. In the first shot, the three of them were roasting marshmallows on the beach, smiling and oblivious to the intrusion of someone taking their picture from the bushes. The next showed Lucas and Kristin feeding kangaroos in the distance. Then one of the three of them casually strolling along Sydney Harbor. The next one showed Kristin walking in the market. She recognized the outfit as the one she was wearing that morning. The next photo showed the three of them getting ready to scuba dive, slipping on their wetsuits. The next one was a shot taken from outside their villa, showing Kristin curled up on the couch looking at the sunset, followed by several more photos from the same scene, with Nathan nuzzling her neck, then picking her up, kissing her, and finally one of both of them hugging Lucas as they headed out on the taxi and dropped him off at Eleanor and Ronald's house. That was the end of the sick slideshow. Nathan and Kristin were both shocked and disturbed by the collection of photos detailing their entire trip. Cobb spoke up.

"You see? You have had a wonderful vacation. Trust me, there are more photos, but I thought they would be inappropriate to share in front of the class. Let's just say you two have made the most of your moments alone. Kershing seemed to get a little trigger happy with some of these shots, ain't that right, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled and looked at Kristin creepily as he raised his eyebrows.

"I can't help myself, sir. She is easy on the eyes. You should see her when she's wearing a bikini…or nothing at all."

Kristin gave him an evil stare and then broke eye contact as she looked away in mixed embarrassment and hatred. She nuzzled against Nathan's shoulder for protection. Nathan was outraged.

"You sick bastards! How dare you invade our privacy and twist our family vacation!"

"Now, now, Bridger. You should both calm down and get some rest. Kershing, take care of our guests. Make sure they get some sleep on the bed and don't disturb us tonight. I don't suggest you fight, Mr. and Mrs. Bridger."

Two of the men walked over and yanked Nathan up on his feet and dragged him to the bed. Milton grabbed Kristin and did the same thing, dropping her off next to Nathan. Jasper grabbed two handkerchiefs from his pocket. He rolled one up and walked over to Nathan. He fastened the cloth around his mouth, making sure he was biting down on it and the end was tightly fastened. He did the same with Kristin. He then caressed her cheek as he did so and she twisted her face away from him as best as she could. He stole a glimpse down her dress and lowered the hand on her cheek, slowly dragging one finger down her throat and collarbone until he reached where his gaze was staring. Nathan struggled to fight against him and tried screaming threats but was muffled through his gag.

"Stop it, Jasper. There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow. Let's go."

Kershing sighed and let Kristin go before going back with the other men. Cobb spoke up again.

"Sweet dreams! Oh, and don't be angry at us, Bridger. After all, we're only the pipers."

He turned out the lights and they all walked out and locked the door behind them. Kristin and Nathan just laid there in silence. Kristin let out a big sigh and sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. Nathan leaned over and tried to kiss her forehead through the gag as they got as close as they could with their hands behind their backs. What did Cobb mean, they were only the pipers?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Please try and take the time to post a review if you get a chance. Or send me a private message if you prefer. Feedback motivates me to post more regularly ****. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Meanwhile back on the SeaQuest…**

Commander Jonathan Ford stood at the helm of the powerful ship, looking around at everyone manning their stations. The call to Captain Bridger was not an easy one but he knew it was necessary. The captain needed family time with Kristin and Lucas. After all they had been through, it was time for them to get a break. They didn't need this added worry now that Cobb was somehow out of jail. The vidlink from Noyce made him nervous, considering Noyce's secretive tone. The UEO didn't want this story breaking out, but it sounded like it was serious enough to warrant sending the SeaQuest to tackle it quickly.

Ford walked over to Lieutenant Commander Katherine Hitchcock at her station.

"Jonathan, I have a bad feeling about this. It isn't like Noyce to leave out key details. And he sounded really nervous about Captain Bridger, Kristin and Lucas. How did Cobb escape?"

"I don't know, Katie. My guess is he wasn't placed in the highest security prison. It seems like he also made some friends while he was in there since there were others who escaped with him. Noyce made it sound like it they were up to something big. I can only imagine who they're working with."

"Or working for. There's no telling what Cobb is capable of with the right motivation." Her memory of Frank Cobb was not a pleasant one, given that he blatantly tried to woo her at the same time he was terrorizing that poor family at Broken Ridge. "My sense tells me he's in it for money somehow. Someone has to be paying him. I doubt it's a simple revenge plot."

"Maybe. We don't really know all the details. Would you be up for being a part of our mission?"

"I don't see how I have a choice. If anything it will help give me some sort of closure to make sure he is put away again."

Ford nodded his head. He looked over at Lieutenant Tim O'Neill.

"Hey Tim, how far are we?"

O'Neill responded after glancing at his screen.

"We've made excellent time, sir. We should be in Cairns within 2 hours."

Ford looked back at Katie.

"Maybe we should pick up the Captain and his family sooner than later."

Katie nodded back. "I think that would put all our minds at ease, Jonathan."

"I'll give him another ring. See if they can make it sooner."

He reached for his PAL and dialed the familiar number. After several minutes, he hung up and looked at Katie, confused.

'I've never known Bridger not to answer his PAL unit."

"Maybe they have better things to do…he is, after all, on vacation with his wife and son. They might not want to be disturbed."

Ford shook his head. "It doesn't sit right…he knows the possibility of danger. He wouldn't just ignore my call."

"Well, try Kristin's phone."

He dialed Kristin's number…same thing. No answer. A few rings and then a familiar voice asked him to leave a message, which he did. Katie followed up.

"Lucas?"

Ford dialed Lucas' number and waited for the ring.

**At Sam's House in Cairns…**

Lucas was having a great time hanging out with his new friends. Two of them were in the middle of a heated 3D gaming session while Lucas watched and cheered on with the rest of them. They had pizza and tons of junk food around and had clearly been playing for some time. Lucas felt his PAL unit go off in his pocket. He looked at some of his friends on the couch.

"Excuse me guys, I gotta take this."

"No worries."

Lucas walked out the door to the patio overlooking the ocean and closed the door behind him to be able to drown out the noises inside.

"Lucas here."

Ford was relieved on the other end. "Lucas! Thank God. We've been trying to get a hold of your parents for a while now. Neither one of them are answering their units."

"Well, Commander, it's really late at night over here. Maybe they decided to call it a night? It's their first night alone without me. I'm over at a friend's house."

"Lucas, you don't understand. Frank Cobb has escaped his prison, along with several other people and the UEO and the New Ausland Confederation seem to think he's after Captain Bridger. We're less than two hours away."

"Do they know about this?"

"Yes. I spoke with Nathan over 4 or 5 hours ago. I had told them we should rendezvous in the morning, but I'm a little concerned and would prefer to pick you all up tonight for your safety. Problem is, he's not answering his PAL or phone and Kristin isn't either."

"It's not like them to ignore their PAL…doesn't matter what's up. They usually answer."

"I know. And I hate to tear you away from your party, but I think it would be best if you go pack up your stuff, see if your parents are there and meet the SeaQuest at the dock in 2 hours."

"Commander, I feel bad leaving my friends."

"Lucas, I'm afraid this might be more serious than you think."

"All right, but if I come home and mom and dad are in bed and I'm the one to…disturb them…I'm blaming this completely on you….and I'll hold you responsible for my psychological treatment if I see anything."

Ford let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I'll take the blame and responsibility for all of that. Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to know they are safely at your condo and in bed, no matter what they are up to."

"Gross. All right. Let me let Sam's parents know what's up and get home."

"Lucas, try to keep the details to a minimum. We don't want to involve anyone unnecessarily. Tell them you got a call from your dad saying the SeaQuest called him to duty tonight and you had to come along. Don't tell them about the danger."

"Fair enough."

"I'll expect you at the dock in about 2 hours. Please call me once you get to your condo and let me know all three of you are on your way."

"Fine. Lucas out."

He put away his PAL and went to go talk to Sam's parents. They understood, knowing all too well about the call of the military and, especially since they knew his dad was Captain Nathan Bridger. He undoubtedly had an important matter to deal with to be called at such an hour, considering SeaQuest's mission of peacekeeping and exploration. Lucas said goodbye to his friends and exchanged numbers and e-mails and Sam's dad dropped him off back at the condo. He had a key so he just walked in the door and dropped his bag in his room. He walked cautiously to his parent's bedroom and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he knocked again, this time a little louder…anything to prolong having to open the door, afraid of what he might see. He knew his mom and dad loved each other and that they were obviously…intimate…but he didn't need to see proof of that. Still, after no response, he slowly opened the door with his eyes instinctively shut and cleared his throat loudly.

"Mom? Dad?"

No answer. He reluctantly opened his eyes and was shocked to find the room completely empty. He switched on the light and confirmed this. He also noticed the window was open and that their bags and all their clothes were missing. He walked back out in the living room, a little confused and concerned. He reached into his pocket for his PAL and dialed Commander Ford.

"Commander, this is Lucas. I'm home and there's no sign of mom and dad anywhere. Also, it's weird but their window was open and their bags and clothes were missing. That doesn't seem right. It's like someone broke in here."

"Dammit! Lucas, I need you to pack up all your things and make your way to the dock. We are just about there. I think someone may have gotten to them."

"What?" Lucas' knees buckled and he sat on the floor.

"Listen to me, Lucas. It's going to be all right. Just get your things and anything left of their things and meet us at the dock. We'll be there in 20 minutes. Make sure you lock up behind you. I want you take a deep breath. There's no reason to believe they're not okay. We'll see you there."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up his PAL unit and packed up the rest of their stuff. He took a deep breath and called a cab to take him to the dock.

**Back on the SeaQuest…**

Jonathan Ford slammed his hand down as he hung up his PAL unit.

"Dammit. Katie, I think we may be too late."

Hitchcock nodded, holding back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Jonathan, we need to find them."

"Right now we need to pick Lucas up and make sure he's okay and under watch. There's no telling what's going to happen. My guess is someone's going to contact us. There's no reason they would take Nathan and Kristin and just disappear. Someone's going to want to claim bragging rights."

"We'd better warn Noyce."

Ford took a deep breath. "Let me try their PAL units one last time."

He did so, to no avail. Still no answer.

"O'Neill, get me Noyce on a secure vidlink."

"Yes, sir."

The conversation was a hard one. And as he stood there talking to Noyce, they both realized the sheer magnitude of what was happening. Someone, most likely Cobb, had the Captain of the SeaQuest and his wife hostage…and the UEO does not negotiate with terrorists. This was definitely going to be a complicated mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Meanwhile back on the Stalwart Submarine…**

Nathan and Kristin eventually fell asleep, giving in to the exhaustion even as their fears refused to let them rest for too long. Nathan woke up several times, each time trying to get closer to Kristin, if only to provide some sort of comfort. Neither one of them had any idea what time it was nor where they were headed. After what seemed like several hours, he heard footsteps approaching outside the door and saw a shadow in the doorway. He barely heard the conversation happening just outside.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Bridger are here as we promised."

"Excellent. And the boy, too?"

"There has been a delay in getting the boy. But my men are on it as we speak. We didn't want to risk losing these two. It seems the UEO was quick to alert the SeaQuest. We had to take swift action. The boy is on his way to the dock right now. He's supposed to be picked up by the SeaQuest, but my man is waiting. He won't make it on that ship. "

"Very well. I suppose it's time I say hello to my guests, then."

With that comment, the door swung open, letting in the light from the hallway. Nathan squinted his eyes and Kristin started to wake up. The room lights went on and several men walked in, including Cobb, Kershing and Milton. There was one other older man, about Nathan's age, walking in with them who looked somewhat familiar to Nathan. He had conventionally handsome features, with sun-kissed blond hair and blue eyes that shone through his thick eyebrows in a steely gaze. Kristin found it hard to focus in the bright light but once she saw this man, her eyes opened wide and she shook her head slowly back and forth. The man picked up on this and smiled at her…but it wasn't an altogether pleasant smile.

"Well, hello Mr. and Mrs. Bridger. I hope you enjoyed your journey to come and visit me. I apologize if my friends did anything to make your stay less than comfortable. Here, why don't we take those silly gags off of you so we can have a civilized conversation. Kershing, Milton, please."

The two men did as they were asked. Nathan immediately spoke up.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?"

Macintosh ignored Nathan's question and looked straight at Kristin.

"Hello, my sweet Kristin. I can see the years have been kind to you. I do wish we were meeting again under different circumstances." He spoke in a condescending tone, much like a parent talking to a child. Nathan was confused. How did Kristin know this man? She spoke up again.

"What on Earth are you doing, Jeff?"

"Something I've been needing to do for a long time. I won't lie, I haven't stopped thinking about you all these years. It's…bizarre finally having you here in front of me…so…vulnerable."

Nathan interjected, angry at the man's insinuation.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Jeffrey Macintosh looked at Nathan, somewhat peeved that he had interrupted his reunion with Kristin, but brushed off that feeling quickly as he regrouped and began explaining the situation.

"Mr. Bridger, allow me to jog your memory. My name is Jeffrey Macintosh."

Nathan recognized the name immediately. Jeffrey Macintosh…the wealthy scientist and inventor who gave him so much trouble during his time lobbying for funding for the SeaQuest. They had heated debates and Macintosh more than once questioned his efforts and tried to convince others not to fund Nathan's ship.

"Macintosh. You're the guy who tried to stop the SeaQuest from being built. You questioned the military's involvement in scientific research and tried to convince others that the SeaQuest would never work as a peacekeeping vessel. Haven't you been missing for the last 3 years?"

"Yes, Mr. Bridger. I knew a ship like the SeaQuest would make it very difficult to expand my business interests. You see, I am able to conduct my research in peace here. Everything I need is so much easier to obtain under the protective shelter of the ocean. Everyone thinks I was kidnapped. No, I bought my privacy. Everyone always wanted money from me. They wanted to exploit my genius and profit from my hard work. I knew better. What better way to escape paying your taxes than to fake your own kidnapping?"

He chuckled evilly. Nathan looked confused but immediately responded, trying to shield Kristin.

"And how do you know Kristin?"

Macintosh chuckled lightly, almost regrettably. "Well, Mr. Bridger. Let's just say your lovely wife and I have somewhat of a…history…don't we darling?"

Nathan looked at Kristin, who had a few tears in her eyes. She responded quietly.

"Jeff was my fiancé."

**Meanwhile back at the docks**

Lucas walked out of the cab with his bags in hand. He leaned over to the driver and paid him the fare. He noted there weren't many people at the port. It was pretty quiet, the dark dimly lit by a few streetlights leading up to the individual docks. Ford said he'd send a launch over to pick him up. He looked up at the signs pointing to the right dock and walked over. He noted there were a few men around. He looked down at his watch. They should be here any minute. He walked over to the bench and sat down to wait. A man with a bag and newspaper walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey there, mate. You waiting for someone at this odd hour?"

"Yeah, I…well, my family is meeting me here any minute now."

"Oh, is that so? I'm looking to meet up with my family too." He smiled at Lucas, in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable, but he gave a friendly smile back. The guy spoke up again.

"So your family is meeting you here?"

"Yes. My…my parents, a few of my uncles." Lucas lied, if only to try to get the man off his back. He wasn't comfortable making small talk right now.

"Well, I don't see how that can be possible."

Lucas looked confused. The guy smiled knowingly and continued.

"You see, your mother and father are somewhere else right now."

"What? How do you…"

Before Lucas could finish, the man reached into his pocket and clamped a damp cloth over his face.

"I'll be glad to take you to them."

Lucas was shocked at first but gave in to the inescapable sleep that overtook him. The man looked over at two others and nodded. The other men walked over and help him carry an unconscious Lucas to a different dock.

Almost immediately after, Jonathan Ford and Tim O'Neill walked onto the pier accompanied by Chief Crocker, who led the way with his gun drawn and facing upwards as he looked forward for potential danger. No one was around. He waved the other two to move forward. O'Neill was the first to notice the backpack under the bench.

"Commander!" He ran towards the backpack and opened it as soon as he crouched down.

"Sir, this is Lucas' backpack." He reached in and pulled out Lucas' PAL unit.

Ford cursed in frustration.

"Dammit! We're too late."

He reached into his pocket for his PAL.

"Katie, we're heading back. They got to Lucas first."

Katie sighed on the other end of the unit. "I'll alert Noyce."

O'Neill, Ford and Crocker looked dejected as they walked back to the launch and drove back to SeaQuest.

"We'll find them, sir." O'Neill sounded resolute, although he wasn't one hundred percent sure himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Back on the Stalwart…**

"Your fiancé?"

Nathan looked at his wife incredulously. Macintosh relished in that look and interrupted.

"Yes, Bridger. Your wife and I were young and very much in love, weren't we sweetheart?"

Kristin shook her head as she fought back the tears and looked at Nathan.

"It was over 20 years ago, Nathan. He was my tutor in college. We knew each other for a few months and he proposed. I was young and vulnerable…the engagement didn't last very long…before…I realized I was making a big mistake."

Macintosh responded. "Now, now, Krissy, we had some really good times."

Kristin winced at the mention of that nickname and responded. "Please don't call me that."

"What? KRISSY?" He said once more, with emphasis just to see her get uncomfortable. "You used to love it when I called you that, my dear." He turned to Nathan. "You see, Captain Bridger, I was more like her mentor...not just in her studies, if you know what I mean. I showed her what it was like to live. She was young, beautiful …and very impressionable." He leered at Kristin, who looked down uncomfortably. "I was a fool to let you go, my sweet."

"You didn't let me go. _I_ left _you_! You were controlling and violent and manipulative…and I was young and scared. I only regret not realizing it sooner. What happened to you, Jeff? Why have you resorted to this?

"Well, after you disappeared I found it rather hard to concentrate. I didn't know what to do with myself. I withdrew into my work even more than before. I became very angry at the world. Yes, I was terribly successful with my inventions and my medical breakthroughs and yes I received plenty of accolades, but I was angry at the people in charge…they underestimated me. I never really had any power…my research was limited. Not because of funding. No, I had plenty of that…it was hypocritical morals. I could create so many things to save humankind and all it would take is a few miserable subjects to test…a few lives in the name of great science. But the review boards would never allow it. They had no idea…NO IDEA what I was capable of. What I am NOW capable of. I have been conducting my own research under the oceans without UEO jurisdiction…without government intervention, without medical boards and research proposals. Real…pure…unfiltered science. I have made breakthroughs you cannot even imagine."

Nathan looked incredulously at the man in front of him. Surely he had gone mad. "At what cost have you made these accomplishments? You were a brilliant scientist and you now hang around criminals and lowlifes hiding under the sea. Have you gone mad?"

"Have I? Well, Mr. Bridger, let's just say my most famous inventions went through many, many trials unknown to anyone prior to becoming public. What they don't know won't hurt my reputation. And as I mentioned before, things…and people…are so much easier to come by in the secretive depth of the ocean." He said that with a smirk that made both Nathan and Kristin very uncomfortable. Macintosh continued his spiel, loving the feeling of power as he frightened his captive guests.

"Dearest Kristin." He walked slowly towards her and knelt down near her, reaching a hand towards her cheek. She twisted her face away from his grasp and quickly grabbed her chin and roughly twisted it back to face him. She avoided his stare. The man had obviously gone mad since she had known him. "All these years, I couldn't shake your image from my mind. Even as I was engrossed in my work, in my cause, I have dreamt of having you back in my life…and then I heard. I heard you married the great _Captain_ Nathan Bridger." He said Nathan's name in disgust and looked over at him.

"Let her go, Macintosh."

Macintosh released his hold on Kristin and stood over Nathan. "Mr. Bridger. You will find out soon enough that I am the one giving orders around here."

This time Kristin spoke up.

"Jeff, please. You need to get some help."

"Help? Oh no. I am not crazy. Crazy are the scientists who follow the trails that have already been blazed. The ones who impose order and discourage exploration…the ones who are too afraid to step one foot outside the boundaries of society. Very little progress is made up there. And I am here to change that. I am a man used to getting my way. I always do. I have all the money in the world and every man at my mercy. And now that I've come up with the right ingredients for my plan, I shall finally rest knowing that I have everything I have wanted," He said the last phrase with a smile on his face and reached in his pocket, pulling out a comm. unit.

"Are you on your way?" He spoke into the unit.

"Yes, sir. We have what you asked for. We just docked."

"Excellent. I'll meet you in the lab. Everything should be ready."

"Yes, sir."

He turned off his comm. unit and looked back at Nathan and Kristin, eager to continue messing with them.

"I know there are others like me out there…brilliant minds being forced to obey societal laws that stand in the way of their great achievements. I'm here to change that. I've been a very busy man these last few years. I've made many new friends…people who, like me, are tired of being governed by those who have no idea how to run a true society. Isn't that right, Cobb?" He looked over at Frank Cobb, who was standing rather quietly smiling at the scene before him.

"Damn right, sir." He responded.

"And my research has led me to the solution to this little problem. I am about to become a very powerful man. And _you_, Mr. Bridger, are about to help me do that."

Nathan looked confused. "I am not about to do any such thing."

"Oh yes, you will. I will make sure of that. Come now, it's time for your surprise." With that, he nodded towards Kershing and Milton as he walked out of the room. The men took out blindfolds and proceeded to put them on Nathan and Kristin, who were struggling as best as they could. They also tied the scarves back around their mouths to keep them from talking and screaming. They held on to their arms as a few other men came over and unlocked the leg cuffs and assisted in lifting and dragging Nathan and Kristin to another room.

_**The Stalwart Lab room…**_

Kristin felt herself being lifted and sat down on a chair with her arms held behind her. She was immediately tied down at her shoulders, hips, and legs, making it impossible for her to move, though she tried to break free. She couldn't see what was going on, but she could hear what sounded like Nathan being put in the same predicament. Finally, her blindfold came off. She was not prepared for what she saw.

Lucas was lying down, seemingly lifeless, on a small examination bed in front of her. He had an IV connected but she couldn't make out what was in the bag. An ECG monitor next to him reassured her that he was, in fact, still alive. The room was clearly a research lab and there were hundreds of vials on the shelves, filled with various colored liquids. She looked over at Nathan, who was sitting a few feet away from her and had just gotten his blindfold off as well. Macintosh stood next to Lucas and the rest of the men scattered around, some behind Nathan and Kristin and some behind Lucas.

"Surprise! It's a family reunion! Well, I thought you would be more pleased to see your son here." Macintosh faked confusion, playing with his victims. Nathan and Kristin were helpless, unable to move or speak. How were they going to get out of this now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read my story so far and a special thank you to those who took the time to review. I apologize it took me this long to update. I was ill for about 2 weeks, eventually ending up in the hospital due to having been given the wrong medication. I am now well again (well enough) and hope to continue updating this story more regularly. Thanks! I appreciate your reviews, comments and suggestions more than anything. Hope you enjoy!**

**Back on the Stalwart…**

Macintosh continued his show, enjoying every second of playing with Nathan and Kristin and taking in the feeling of power.

"Allow me to explain what is going on, Mr. and Mrs. Bridger. Right now, your son is unknowingly receiving a hefty dose of one of my latest inventions. You see, I know you are just too stubborn to ever agree to my plan voluntarily. I had to somehow raise the stakes in order to get you to see things my way. And if you don't do as I say, your son will die a most horrible and painful death."

Nathan and Kristin looked horrified at the idea of Lucas being poisoned right in front of them. Kristin let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I have tested this formula many times…it won't harm him…in fact, he won't feel a thing. That is, of course, as long as he receives the proper antitoxin in time. I believe he will have roughly one week to receive the cure before it starts reacting. His major organs will start malfunctioning and his body will slowly break down."

He motioned to Kershing, who walked over to Nathan and untied the scarf around his mouth. Nathan spit as he felt his jaw release.

"What the hell do you want from us, Macintosh?"

"Well, Mr. Bridger, it's quite simple. The UEO seems to think Mr. Cobb is the brains behind this operation…that he's joined some sort of militant group and that he's after you on a vendetta. I intended for that.

But there's no rush. Before we proceed with the master plan, I do have a few things I'd like to try with you. I have so many toys to play with down here."

He reached over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a metallic syringe injection gun. As he reached for it, his hand started shaking a bit. He put it down for a second and quickly reached in his pocket. He pulled out a clear plastic bag full of small little pills. He removed one of the pills and quickly swallowed it. He breathed in deeply and continued, grabbing once more for the injection gun. Both Nathan and Kristin noticed this peculiar behavior and gave each other a quick glance. Macintosh seemed to be on some sort of medication…or an enhancer.

Macintosh walked over to Kristin, smiling and holding up the syringe menacingly.

"I have been waiting so long to use this on you, my love."

Kristin looked up at Macintosh from her chair, shaking her head, trying to talk through the gag that was silencing her cries for him to stop, her tears falling freely at this point. Nathan spoke up.

"Macintosh, stop it. Please don't do anything to her. I'll do whatever you want. You've already messed with Lucas. Isn't that enough? Use it on me!"

"Oh, Mr. Bridger. Now is not the time to beg. Besides, there is no way I am giving this little concoction to you." He smiled wickedly and proceeded to inject Kristin on the back of the neck. Her body jerked in reaction to the needle and she instantly blacked out, her head falling lifelessly forward.

"No! Dammit, Macintosh, what did you give her?" Nathan was both angry and scared, hating the fact that he was helpless to save his wife and son from whatever this madman just did to them.

"Well, it's a little mix of neuromodulators, namely noradrenaline, serotonin, and dopamine along with a hefty dose of oxytocin and a bit of a hallucinogen. I've perfected the formula over the years and made a few adjustments to target this cocktail specifically for Kristin."

"What's it going to do to her?" Nathan asked, desperately trying to break free and find out how to save his family. Macintosh started untying Kristin's hands and feet from the chair, her body hanging limply as he effortlessly reached under her knees and shoulders and lifted her up in his arms.

"Oh, she'll be confused when she wakes up in about 30 minutes…I've blocked her hippocampus so she won't have access to any of her memories. Just a bit of induced amnesia. She won't remember how she got here or what happened in the last few hours…depending on how her body reacts she shouldn't even remember she's married or that she ever worked on the SeaQuest…oh, and my favorite side effect…she'll be very, very aroused." He said the last part rather wickedly as he leaned into her and started smelling her hair.

"Is that what you want? You go through all of this to make Kristin sleep with you?"

Macintosh was taken aback. "Oh, come now Mr. Bridger. Give me a little more credit. This really is mostly about you and your ship. You and all the brass at the UEO and everything you stand for. We don't take kindly to you exerting your powers in our territory, forcing people to follow blindly."

He paused for effect. "You know, I could have any woman I want. I've got the money, I've got the brains, the fame…and my handsome looks. But I don't want just any woman. Kristin was the one that got away…and the fact that she's your wife now? Well, that's just the icing on the cake. I do enjoy watching you suffer. There's something wonderful about it. You, the keeper of peace beneath the sea, rule enforcer of the oceans and the poster child for the UEO. I think I'll let you ponder this situation. "

He looked over at his men. "Cobb, Kershing, Milton, I want you to show our friend Mr. Bridger just how much we enjoy his services in regulating our trade and keeping order in our lives. I have something much more…pleasant…to tend to right now." He lifted an unconscious Kristin slightly to prove his point.

Cobb spoke up. "What do you want us to do with the boy?"

"If he wakes up, just make sure you give him a good show. He can't get out of there. Oh, and no one is to disturb me. Once you're done with Bridger, just toss him in the cell."

"Yes, sir."

Macintosh proceeded to walk out the door. Nathan screamed after him. "No! Macintosh you can't do this! Please just take me. Please! Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this! Stop it!"

But his cries fell on deaf ears as Macintosh continued to walk out the door.

Cobb walked up to Nathan. "Now, now, Mr. Bridger. You know, I have waited quite a long time for this moment. Your crew cost me my power and my money at the mine. I had it real good till you and your crew showed up. By the way, how is my lovely Katie doing?"

Nathan fell silent, not wanting to give them any more information and trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Well, if you don't want to have a conversation, why didn't you just say so?" He grabbed Nathan's gag and placed it back in his mouth.

"Come on, boys. Let's have some fun." The men were all laughing as they approached Nathan. Cobb had the first strike right at his ribs. Nathan tried to take it, but the wind was being knocked out of him. But even as he endured the beatings, he couldn't stop thinking about Kristin and what she must be going through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Wow, I apologize again for the late posting. I have been MIA for the last month or so but I am back and catching up on all my reading and writing. Darkin520, I owe you reviews and messages and I am in awe of your flowing muse! **

**I really appreciate everyone who reviews and those who have signed up to follow my stories. Thank you so much for the support! It does keep me going even when I'm struggling to find time to let my creativity flow. **

**Okay…onto the next chapter. This gets a tad racy and violent, but I don't think I've taken it to where it merits an M label. If you are sensitive to this, please be warned. As always please enjoy and review. Thanks!**

**In a different room of the Stalwart…**

Macintosh walked into his room on the Stalwart submarine, carrying his unwilling victim. He lay Kristin down gently on the queen-sized bed, making sure not to wake her. She moaned slightly and shifted her head over to get comfortable, but was still knocked out. He turned around and locked the door to his cabin. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the shiny metal object he knew was inside. He looked around the room to make sure all the other details were set, including the series of photographs decorating the room. The first one framed in a brown espresso color and inside was an old picture of him and Kristin when they dated in college and the two looked very much in love. The next one was a fairly recent picture of Kristin in an elegant black dress. There were several other photographs around the room. Everything was in order.

Macintosh walked over to the mirror by the cabinet and freshened up, picking up a rose that was in a nearby vase. He walked back to Kristin and sat down on the bed next to her. He started brushing the soft flower gently over her face, trailing it down her arm as he noticed her starting to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused, as expected.

"Shhh." Macintosh brushed a calming hand over her forehead.

"My darling, Kristin, how are you feeling?" He feigned genuine concern.

"I…I don't know. What's happened?" Kristin couldn't think clearly…nor could she remember who she was…or how she got here…or where here was, exactly.

"Sweetheart, you've had a terrible fall and you've been out for days. You don't remember, do you?" He enjoyed this act. Kristin looked helpless and completely vulnerable as she shook her head. Macintosh continued.

"But you remember your sweet Jeffrey, don't you, my love?"

She hesitated. "I do…somewhat. I feel like I know you, but I'm afraid I can't recall much of anything at the moment." She spoke apologetically.

"Not to worry, my dear. That was quite a fall you took in the lab. You'll remember everything soon."

Kristin looked confused, not having remembered falling or injuring herself in any way.

"Oh…so where am I, exactly?"

"You're on board our submarine, the Stalwart. This is our room. Look around. Don't you remember?"

Kristin glanced around the room, hoping for some semblance of recollection but nothing was jogging her memory. Macintosh decided to speed things up and grabbed a silver 8x10 picture frame on the bedside table. It was an elegant portrait of a bride and groom standing next to each other on the beach surrounded by beautiful white flowers. Jasper Kershing had done a great job of putting together several photos of the couple together in happy poses, making it seem like they had been together for years. Kristin would have no reason to believe otherwise, given all the evidence. She looked blankly at the photo as she registered what she saw. The bride was her...but it didn't feel like it was her.

"You and I are…married?"

"Yes, my love. How can you forget the happiest day of our lives? We got married a few months ago on the beach surrounded by our closest friends. And we had one hell of a romantic Hawaiian honeymoon." He smiled suggestively and leaned in for a kiss, but Kristin pulled away, much to his frustration.

"I…I'm sorry, Jeff. I guess I just…need some time to process this."

She looked down at his hand subconsciously, noticing the wedding band on his left hand, and then looked at her own left hand. It was a gorgeous three-stone ring with round diamonds. He noticed her gaze and reached for her hand, pulling it up gently and leaning down to kiss it. Kristin felt a sudden spark at the touch of his hand on hers and smiled, wanting to remember this sweet man who was supposed to be her husband.

"Take your time, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Jeff."

Kristin was feeling rather strange. She took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmingly alert for some reason. In the few minutes she'd been awake, her body started really getting energized. Macintosh noticed her breathing had become more rapid. The drugs were working perfectly.

"Now, now, my love. What do you say we get you more comfortable and out of that tight dress so you can lie down and rest? I'll lie down with you." He grabbed the picture from her hands and placed it back on the table. Kristin seemed unsure, but nodded slowly, feeling a little worried about her more rapid breathing. He leaned over to help her stand up, his touch electric and invigorating as he reached for the zipper in the back of her dress and slowly lowered it, as he glided his other hand down her back. Kristin felt incredibly aroused, which she thought was unusual. Surely, they must be newlyweds. Macintosh finished undoing the zipper and let the teal dress fall to the floor, leaving Kristin only in a lacy black strapless bra and underwear.

Jeffrey Macintosh could hardly contain himself as he started taking off his jacket and shirt and stared at the object of his affection standing completely vulnerable before him. She looked lost, but excited; a mix of fear and passion on her face. He applauded himself internally for having come up with such a perfect cocktail. He didn't have to resort to forcing himself on her. He could have her willingly.

Kristin seemed slightly uncomfortable with the way Jeff gazed down at her as he continued to remove his clothing. Surely a husband is allowed to eye his wife hungrily. But she wasn't feeling like herself. She wasn't really sure how she got to be in this situation. But her entire body was rebelling against her rational thoughts. She couldn't help but crave a man's touch at the moment. And he was, after all, her husband…right? He was very handsome…and he did have a nice body, she thought, as he stood before her in his boxer briefs. Her brain was fighting this as best as it could, but it was helpless to stop what happened next.

"Let's lie down and get comfortable, honey." He smiled as he leaned towards her and led her to lie down gently, his mouth hovering inches over hers as she relaxed on the bed. Kristin didn't know what came over her, but she craned her neck slightly upward in order to capture his lips with hers in a feverish kiss. This was going exactly as he planned it.

_**Meanwhile back in the lab room**_:

Nathan was able to steal a deep breath in between the beatings. Only a few minutes had gone by, but to Nathan it seemed like hours. Cobb, Kershing and Milton had each taken their turn jabbing at him. They weren't hitting particularly hard, just enough to cause some bruising and a bit of bleeding. Cobb took one last jab.

"And THAT is for causing me to lose my power at Broken Ridge!"

All three men stopped attacking their victim, satisfied in the amount of pain he was in. Nathan was relieved that they stopped as he was finally able to collect his thoughts. The men were laughing. Cobb spoke up.

"Come on boys, let's get him out of here."

The three men unstrapped him and lifted him up. Nathan's body was limp as he tried to regain his strength to stand. Cobb continued speaking.

"Look at you know, Bridger. The great captain of the SeaQuest at our mercy." He spoke condescendingly. "Now, how are you going to get out of this one without your precious crew to sneak in?"

Nathan remained silent, staring only at Lucas, glad the boy was not seeing this happen, but uneasy about the drug that was being given to him. Cobb continued.

"Alright, you won't speak up. Maybe some time in the cell will cool you off. You can imagine all the things that Macintosh is doing with your woman right now."

Kershing spoke up this time. "I know what I would do if I had a woman like that in my hands right now." He giggled menacingly. Nathan struggled to free himself but the men overpowered him as they threw him in the cell and locked the door. His body fell onto the floor and he remained motionless as he sucked in a deep breath and let the exhaustion of the beating set in. His last thought was of Kristin as he drifted off into an unconscious blur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**In Macintosh's room on the Stalwart…**

The second her lips touched Jeff's she knew something wasn't right. This wasn't familiar…this wasn't safe. Her instinct kicked in and she pulled away abruptly, getting up off the bed and regaining her composure. Macintosh was obviously upset, but more confused than anything else.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I don't know. Something doesn't feel right, Jeff."

"What do you mean? It's like it always was." Macintosh did not like where this was going. The drug should be working. He sat up on the bed. She looked flushed…maybe he miscalculated the dosage.

"No. I need a moment." She looked around the room. "This doesn't feel like home."

"Well this isn't exactly our home. We're on a submarine." Jeff was beginning to get nervous about her reaction. His test subjects had been much more easily coerced under the influence. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

Kristin knew it wasn't right. "I'd like to take some time to think things through."

"Come now, Krissy. You're just in shock from the fall."

The mention of that nickname sent shivers down Kristin's spine but she didn't know why. _Krissy_. She muttered the name repeatedly to herself, trying to pinpoint where she'd heard that name before and why she hated it. Her head pounded as a wave of nausea suddenly hit.

"Jeff, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to be sick." She grabbed her stomach and her breathing became heavier. Jeff didn't plan on this. He quickly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where she hunched over the toilet and emptied out the contents of her stomach. She breathed in weakly a few times, regaining her composure. Jeff handed her a wet towel and she gratefully cleaned herself. She felt immensely better, but her instincts were kicking in. Her mind flashed with dozens of images…Lucas…the trip to Australia…being drugged in the taxi… and Nathan. She was able to piece together some of what had happened. She knew she had to do something. She had to get to Lucas and Nathan. Jeff planned on having her memories blocked and tried to make her think she was married to him.

"You feeling better?" Macintosh wondered if her vomiting got rid of all the neurotransmitters.

Kristin smiled calmly at him, thinking quickly.

"Yes, darling. I feel much better. I must have eaten something horrible or maybe I just had a slight concussion from the fall. I need to freshen up. Do you mind getting me some water?"

She tried to act naturally as if she were still under the drug-induced amnesia. Perhaps that could buy her some time until she figured out what she could do and how to get to her family. Macintosh nodded, still unsure about how this would affect her. His mind was racing with possibilities of what could've caused this adverse reaction.

"Yes, of course, I'll go get you some water. Is there anything else you need?"

"I am a little hungry, too. I just feel a little disoriented from the fall. I'm sorry I killed the mood."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. I want you to be well." He reached over and put her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Kristin thought for a moment that this man might still genuinely care for her, but it's no excuse for drugging her into submission.

"Well, after I freshen up and have something to eat, perhaps we can pick up where we left off?" She mentioned with a hint of mischief, trying to play the part.

Macintosh raised his eyebrows with interest. Perhaps his drugs were fine after all. Might have just been an odd reaction.

With that he left and Kristin quickly looked around and found some clothes in a dresser. She was still clad in only her undergarments. She quickly washed up and walked to the dresser. She opened the drawer and found lots of women's clothing. She put on a green shirt and jeans that were miraculously her size. In fact, she knew they were hers cause she packed them on her vacation. Jeff tried to stage their new home with her belongings. He stole them from their vacation home. She cautiously walked to the door and turned the knob, opening the door slowly and peeking her head out to look for anyone around. The hall was clear. Now to find out which way she should go to find Nathan and Lucas.

_Meanwhile…_

Macintosh walked back to the lab to find Lucas still sleeping on the bed. There were a few men were around, talking to each other. They stopped when Macintosh walked in. Kershing spoke up.

"Sir. I trust all is well?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, indeed." He said with a smirk. He wasn't about to tell them about the little hiccup in his drugs. Let them think he had completely taken advantage of Kristin.

The men smiled at each other and giggled knowingly.

"My lovely prisoner is a little…hungry after our latest…exertions." He paused for dramatic effect.

"See to it that you bring me something for her to eat and some water."

Cobb spoke up this time. "Right away, sir. Milton! You heard the man. Get in the kitchen and get the lady some food."

Milton nodded and left the room. Macintosh looked over at Lucas. All looked well. The bag was nearly empty. He unhooked the IV and made sure his vitals were okay.

"I need some of you to carry this boy to the brig to join his father while he recovers."

The men did as they were told, with Macintosh following close behind. When they arrived, Nathan was sitting up after having slept for a little while. He was still recovering from the beating. He noticed the men approaching and quickly stood up, ready for whatever was about to happen. He saw Lucas being carried and lowered his defenses.

"I trust you would like to have your son stay with you before we put on a show for the UEO. Don't try anything while my men walk him in there, or I'll make sure you never see your family again."

Nathan nodded, powerless to do anything. The men dropped Lucas on a small bed in the corner of the room. As they did, they heard him whimper as he started coming to. Nathan was immediately by his side.

"Lucas, are you alright?" He brushed the boy's hair back with worry. He tried coaxing him into consciousness.

"He'll be fine, Bridger."

"Where's Kristin?"

Macintosh smiled. "Don't you worry about her. Let's just say she and I became reacquainted. She sure did miss me. I dare say she tastes much more delicious than I remember. And the only name on her tongue was mine. She doesn't even remember you." Macintosh enjoyed taunting his victim. Nathan looked at him with a mix of disgust and helplessness.

"Why did you have to drag her into this? If it's the UEO you want to fight, then take me. But you didn't have to take my family."

"See that's where you're wrong. How else could I convince you to stick along with my plan if I didn't have some sort of collateral? Now, you remember what I told you about your son?"

Nathan nodded.

"He only has a few days to receive the antidote. If you do anything to disturb my plan, you can kiss his life goodbye. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Nathan was worried, but he wasn't about to let this man get away with what he was doing. "What is it you want, Macintosh?"

"It's really quite simple. I want you to contact Bill Noyce and tell him you've found me. Tell him that I was held hostage by the same group of people who kidnapped you and your family. We somehow managed to escape and destroyed Cobb's submarine in the process, making sure he and his men were dead…or at least the UEO will think so. Then you and I will meet with the heads of the UEO and I will convince them to elect me as head of their science review committee. Once I am in charge, I can do as I please and be sure to overturn and overlook all the science being conducted in the world. I will free up and deregulate the oceans, making it possible for scientists to do their real calling in life, without being restricted. It will be a spectacular world, Nathan. Can you imagine how many discoveries we will have in the first year alone?"

Nathan was truly convinced this man was a lunatic. "Macintosh, you have one of the most brilliant minds of our generation…you could have done so much good for the world…and yet you decide to use it for chaos."

"Chaos? That's where you're wrong. It's not chaos if there is science. Pure…unrestricted science. You military types are all the same. Order is everything…do things by the book…always rules and regulations. Well, your limits are stifling the creativity of our society. You're forcing everyone to act like cows walking to the slaughter, following the same path and in denial of the inevitable. We're getting nowhere. The choice is yours, Bridger. Either go along with it, or see your family disappear. There is nothing you can do. Face it… I own you. Once I am in power, I can make you forget everything. But I wanted you to be conscious of your actions right now as you imagined what your family was going through. Of knowing your son's life hangs in the balance…and the thought of me making love to your wife and her enjoying every minute of it." He said the last sentence with pure malice.

Nathan cringed at his words and looked down at Lucas, not willing to show Macintosh his face. He was clearly out of options right now.

"I'll do whatever you say. Just please don't hurt Kristin and Lucas anymore."

"We'll see about that. You just do as you're told. I can't promise I won't have a little more fun with Krissy. She's still under the effects of my drug. Probably will be for a while. Now, let's get to what you're going to say on that phone call, shall we?"

Nathan looked down at Lucas, closed his eyes, and nodded as he turned back to Macintosh. His mind wandered back to Kristin, hoping maybe the drug would allow her to forget all the horrible things that were happening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**In the Stalwart laboratory…**

Kristin managed to find her way to the now empty laboratory. She remembered seeing Lucas here…on the bed. But he's no longer there. She quietly slinked around the room, trying to go from one inconspicuous hiding place to another. She heard footsteps and quickly crouched down underneath a desk that thankfully had a cover on the front. Two henchmen walked by, chatting and giggling away. When she was sure they had passed, she peeked out from over the desk and continued her walk. She overheard voices down the corridor, and peeked around the wall to see the backs of over a dozen of Cobb's men. She could barely overhear some of the conversation.

"_I'll do whatever you say. Just please don't hurt Kristin and Lucas anymore."_

She was so grateful to hear Nathan's voice…at least he was alive. But what followed made her extremely uneasy as Macintosh responded.

"_We'll see about that. You just do as you're told. I can't promise I won't have a little more fun with Krissy. She's still under the effects of my drug. Probably will be for a while. Now, let's get to what you're going to say on that phone call, shall we?"_

He paused for a moment. "_Oh and surely you don't expect me to trust that you won't rat me out once you get your son's antidote back, do you? Don't underestimate me, Bridger. I've got quite a few tricks up my sleeve. Even if you get me behind bars, several of my men are ready to destroy you and your family if you even think of saying a word. Just play along like a good husband and father and your family will be just fine."_

Kristin pieced together some of what was going on. Macintosh was forcing Nathan to convince the UEO that Cobb was behind all of this and to put Macintosh in charge of scientific regulations. They had to put a stop to this. She heard a phone dialing and assumed that She heard Nathan talking to Admiral Noyce and telling him the Cobb was behind all of this and that he and Macintosh were able to destroy him escape in Macintosh's sub.

"_Bill, Mr. Macintosh here was a real hero. Given his background and credentials, I officially submit my recognition of his efforts and recommend his actions be highly rewarded. He reminded me, almost exactly, of Secretary General Dre in his ability to keep calm and handle the emergency situation we were in. I trust the UEO will treat him with the same regard as the Secretary General."_

There was a slight pause before Noyce continued.

"_Well, I officially receive your submission, Captain Bridger. We're tracking your coordinates as we speak and will be there shortly. Mr. Macintosh, it's good to hear you are safe after the last three years. We seem to owe you a huge debt of gratitude and will make sure you are given the proper consideration for your actions."_

"_Thank you, Admiral Noyce. I'm just glad Bridger and his family are okay and we're finally free of that madman, Cobb."_

Kristin immediately caught the reference. _Nathan, you brilliant man._ That was his way of alerting Noyce that all was not what it seems. After all, Dre was a traitor who was behind the whole hostage situation at the Mondial. Resort. Noyce must have picked up on that insinuation…at least Jeff didn't catch it.

Once the call was over, she heard Macintosh tell Nathan he did well and that soon it would all be over. She heard footsteps shuffling towards her and quietly made her way back through the lab. The footsteps got closer and she realized there was not enough time to make it back to the room. She quickly hunched down behind a desk and hoped it would shield her from her captors.

Macintosh walked in the lab with a few men behind him. Kristin peeked over the side of the desk without being seen.

"Well, that part of the plan is taken care of…Cobb, I want you to take your men on the mini sub and leave. You've got part of your compensation and I'll make sure the UEO never follows you again. You just wait for my instructions on where to meet us once I'm in. You'll get the rest of the money once I've made it in the UEO."

"Right, sir."

Macintosh walked over to the bed where Lucas was earlier and reached for something on one of the shelves nearby. Kristin couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it looked like a small vial with clear liquid. Kershing spoke up.

"Is that the cure for the kid? Seems small."

"Doesn't matter how small it is. It's going to help me become the UEO's golden scientist." He pocketed the vial in his jacket.

Cobb spoke up. "Sir, I've been meaning to ask. How do plan to explain to the UEO that Bridger's wife thinks she's your wife?"

"I've already thought of that, Cobb. You see, as much as I hate to do this now since I didn't get a chance to really take advantage of being Kristin's husband, I must use the same memory blockers in order to have her and the rest of the Bridger family forget everything. Of course, I'll remind Bridger of his recommendation and the trauma that he and his family experienced while you held them hostage. And when the Bridger kid comes down with a horrific unknown disease, I will _miraculously_ solve it and administer an antitoxin…I'll be sure to be seen as a hero to the scientific community."

As he spoke he walked over to another shelf and took out three syringes, laying them out on the table. He pocketed one in his jacket.

Kershing spoke up. "So, all that trouble, and you didn't even get a chance to sleep with her? That's a damn shame." Cobb and Kershing looked somewhat amused.

"Well, we must stick to the plan. Kristin was to be a bonus. And, who knows…there's still time before the UEO catches up to us. Perhaps I'll wait and try to sneak in a quickie before I give her this surprise." He giggled. "Now, where is Milton? Is he still in the kitchen? Do I have to do everything myself?"

Macintosh walked out of the room towards the kitchen, Kershing and Cobb following close behind him, leaving Kristin alone in the laboratory. She quickly looked around and walked over to where they were. There were a few empty vials on the shelf which looked like the one that Macintosh grabbed. Kristin had a moment of inspiration as she grabbed one of the empty injection guns and grabbed a nearby vial of saline solution. She filled the gun with the saline and put it in her jean pocket. She then carefully snuck out the side door and quickly, but cautiously walked down the corridor towards her room., opposite of where Macintosh and the other men were headed. She was close to the door to her room when two men appeared from a side door and turned towards her. Kristin noticed they didn't have guns visible, but that didn't mean they weren't hidden.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your room?" The men quickened their pace towards her.

Kristin's instinct kicked in and she knew she had to stay in character. She decided to flirt a bit to distract them.

"Well, hello, gentlemen. Might one of you be able to tell me where my _husband_ is?"

The two men looked at each other, confused, but knowing that Macintosh had drugged her. Kristin continued.

"You know, Mr. Macintosh?"

One of the men responded.

"Macintosh. Yeah, he's around."

"The dear was supposed to bring me some food and I'm practically starving. Can you please tell him to come back to me?"

"Uh, yeah. We can do that. But you really should stay in your room."

"Oh, of course. I was only trying to find him." She reached a hand to each of their cheeks and pouted her lips a bit. "My, but we have such _handsome_ staff members." She giggled lightly. "Will you please tell my _Jeffi_e to hurry back. I miss him terribly."

The mercenaries let a small chuckle out. "Sure thing."

"Thank you." She smiled seductively and sauntered back to her room, giving them a flirty wave before going inside and letting out a sigh of relief as she closed the door and walked into the shower in the room. The two guards looked at each other trying to hold back a giggle and walked towards the kitchen in search of Macintosh.

"Mr. Macintosh, sir. It seems your…uh…_wife_…is looking for you."

"She is, is she?" He smiled.

"Yes, sir…she _really _wants you to hurry back. I would hurry back if I were you…_Jeffie._" Both of the men giggle.

"Oh, shut up, you two. Well, then. If she's that anxious to see me, I don't want to keep her waiting. How I wish Bridger could see this. Now, as for the rest of you, hurry up and leave on the mini sub. You know your orders. The UEO will be here soon and you don't want them finding you on board." The men quickly shuffled towards the launch bay. Macintosh smiled as he walked to the counter, picked up her sandwich and went back to the room. He heard the shower running and saw a damp-haired Kristin step out in a towel, smiling as she walked towards him.

"Jeff, darling, you took _ages_! I started to get worried. I took a shower and it felt heavenly. I left it running for you. Now, why don't you hop in that shower and get nice and clean so I can have my wicked way with you?"

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long, promising kiss. Surely, he couldn't resist. He hesitated, knowing the UEO were on their way and time was running out…but this was too good of an opportunity and there could be time for a little bit of fun.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I brought you a sandwich and some water."

"My hero." Kristin smiled and kissed his cheek for effect. She grabbed the plate and water from him sat down at a small table in the room and started eating. She really was hungry. She only hoped Nathan and Lucas had been given something to eat as well.

Jeff stared at her as he took his jacket off and placed it on the chair. He unbuttoned and took off his shirt and smiled at her as he folded it and placed it on the dresser.

"Go on, Jeff. I'll be right here waiting for you." She winked at him.

He walked towards the bathroom and closed the main door behind him. Kristin waited until she heard the shower door close in order to quickly reach for the saline injection gun she had hidden under her jeans and walk over to Macintosh's jacket. She reached in the pockets and discovered the original one he planned to use on her. She switched them out, knowing that an injection of saline would not be harmful to her. She then heard the water stop running and the shower door opening. In a bit of a panic, she quickly hid the gun underneath one of the pillows on the bed, sprinted towards the desk and sat down as she turned on the hair dryer and grabbed a brush. At that moment, Macintosh stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to Kristin stood behind her as she continued to dry her hair. He grabbed the dryer from her hand and turned it off, laying it gently on the table.

"Now, what do you say we pick up where we left off?" He offered as he bent over to pick her up and carry her to the bed. Kristin dreaded what she had to do next.

**A/N: It has definitely been way too long since my last update and I thank you for sticking with me and for reading and reviewing. Thank you, also to Mrs. Owl 09 for your recent reviews and feedback. They were a good reminder that people are still interested in this story and I should really keep going. I have a 1-year old keeping me busy and I am now expecting my second child later this year and have been having lots of nausea and fatigue over the last few months. So I apologize that I haven't update this story and my other story, Healing the Wild, in a long time. I admit I always get frustrated when I really enjoy a story and it doesn't get updated for a while and I realize I am very guilty of doing this. I promise not to abandon either one, even though it takes me a lot longer to update than many of the rock star authors out there. I will try to update more frequently. As always, I appreciate your feedback/reviews and I hope you enjoy where these stories are headed. **


End file.
